Save Me
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: Kimberli Connweller feels dead. Can a certain wolf bring her back to life? K/J. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I crept meticously out of the house, hoping that they wouldn't hear me. I've decided to run away and run far, to La Push, with my Aunt Emily. I'm Kimberli Connweller and this is my story.

When I was a kid, everything was great. I had toys to play with, friends, education and a loving family... Until my Dad, John Connweller died when I was 12. He was my world. Someone who told me I was pretty even when a bully pushed me into a puddle and I was drenched in mud. Who told me I was better than everyone else and was special. Someone who made me feel alive. Someone who always saved me. He always called me his little butterfly.

Now I felt like the living dead. My mom, remarried a guy named Michael, when I was 14. I never liked him ever. He was a jerk when mom wasn't around. A couple months after they got married, Michael started to get abusive and he drank all day and night, non-stop. Mom had no idea about it, because he threatened to kill me, if I did.

Last night was the last straw. He literally beat me over and over again, so bad that I couldn't breathe. He kept yelling over and over, "So plain! You wouldn't be useful for anything!". I had brusies all over my stomach and legs. I knew that I didn't have to worry about anybody seeing, La Push was cold. Everyone wore jeans and sweaters. No big deal.

I silently wiped the tears that dripped down my face, as I drove down the long roads to La Push in my beat up truck. All I saw was green after green. It felt like a short ride, seeing as I kept thinking about what happened. It ran through my mind like a never ending movie. I thought about my mom too. I was 17 years old. I knew I would miss her like crazy, no matter how much she avoided me. No matter how much she didn't care to ask how my day went, or what I learnt at school. She always told me that she was busy, when I tried talking to her. I gave up after a while.

I knew she didn't want to talk to me because I reminded her so much of dad. With my moca coloured skin, long straight brown hair that went just under my bust and curled just at the ends and my dark green eyes. I sadly didn't get my dad's height. I stood at a total of 5'2, just an inch shorter than my mom.

I wasn't like most girls at all. Sure, I liked shopping and dressing up all fancy but I wasn't like those fake wannabe barbie dolls who died their hair every single week, or dressed so show off everything just to get attension. I was more of the leggings, jeans, cardigan type of girl.

I pulled up next to Aunt Emily's house. She didn't know I was coming. If I called her ahead of time she would tell me to stay where I was.

I tapped gently on the door waiting, hoping that she was home. Just then the door swung open and a giant man appeared.

"Hi, uhm, I'm here to see Emily," I whispered, frightened by his height.

"Sure, come on in," He said.

I smiled. He wasn't so bad.

Aunt Emily appeared from the corner, wiping her hands on a cloth. She looked up and gasped, "Kim? Kim! Is that you?"

I nodded, tears running down my face.

"What happened baby girl?" She asked, leading me to the couch.

After I could breathe and actually talk clearly I said, "He started beating me when I was 12. Last night was worse. I passed out and when I woke up I ran. I didn't even tell mom,"

"You can always stay here. I'm Sam, Emily's fiance. I'm guessing your Em's niece right? She always talks about you," The giant guy, Sam, said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Why don't we get you something to eat, I can tell you're starving," Aunt Emily said.

I nodded as she lead me into the kitchen and handed me a muffin. I moaned at the taste. It was amazing. "Since when have you became Betty Crocker?" I asked.

She chuckled, "I've had a lot time,"

Just then a whole crowd of giants, that looked a lot like Sam, ran inside and rapaged the food. I instantly shrunk in my seat, feeling so tiny.

"Freeze!" Emily screamed, and they all froze in place. "We have a guest. This is my niece, Kim. She'll be staying with us for a while. Kim these are the guys, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Collin, Brady, Seth and Jared,"

I smiled at all of them. They all seemed nice to me, except for Paul, he looked like a jerk. When I looked at Jared, he froze, his mouth hung open and his eyes grew wide. I couldn't look away. His chocolate coloured eyes mesmerized me. I heard a courses of "Imp... Did he?...", behind me. I couldn't completely comprehend what they were saying.

"Uhm, hi," I said.

"Kim..." He replied dreamingly, as if to test out my name.

I nodded with a smile. He returned it when an amazing grin.

* * *

_Sorry, ending was kinda corny. Reviews? _


	2. Chapter 2

solosinger1; Thank youu! :]

Kar3 B3ar; I know. I just couldn't think of anything more to put, at the time.

j1u29; Ahaha. Thanks.

Embryforever; I'll try not to stop half-way.

SilentTalker2000; Lolol. Thanks.

Tashalou96; Yeaah! Lolol. I'll try my best.

* * *

_"You worthless whore!" He yelled as he beat me over and over again. I cried out in pain and yelled for him to stop, but he wouldn't._

_He beat me to no end. I turned my cheek towards the ground and curled up in a ball. I looked up and saw Jared. Jared was drifting far and far away. I cried out for him, but he shook his head and walked away. _

_"JARED!" I yelled. _

I woke up gasping of breath. _Another nightmare, _I thought. I shook my head of un easy thoughts and tried to think of things. I remembered yesterday. It was better than I had thought it would be. Everyone seemed to enjoy my company, even Paul. Which was werid because I thought he hated me.

I scratched my itchy head and knew I needed a shower A.S.A.P. I threw the sheets off of me and jumped up and out of bed. I instantly regretted doing that because I got dizzy.

I had to borrow clothes from Aunt Em last night. I didn't have time to pack anything back "home". I only brought the clothes on my back, with consisted of a pair of black jeans, beat up black converse and a grey t-shirt. I also grabbed my fathers wolf necklace, that he gave to me for my 10th birthday. I never took it off.

I tip toed down the stairs and saw Aunt Emily baking, once again. I figured out it was her newly found hobby.

"Aunt Em?" I called, "Can I borrow some clothes again?"

"Sure! What do you want to wear?" She asked me as she ran into hers and Sam's room.

"Uhm. Just a pair of jeans and a sweater would be fine," I answered.

"Okay! Maybe we could go shopping later? You could meet Rachel, Paul's girlfriend," She replied.

"Paul has a girlfriend?" I exclaimed, shocked, as she handed me a pair of blue skinny jeans and a plain pink sweater.

"Mhmmm," She nodded, as she continued to make another pile of breakfeast. The boys pratically had black holes in their stomachs. They could eat non-stop.

I ran back up the stairs and into the guest washroom. I jumped into the shower and felt the hot water drip down my skin. I scrubbed my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I stepped out once I felt my skin wrinkle.

I instantly regretted looking in the mirror 'cause all I saw was pure disgust. The bruises were purple and blue-ish looking and the scars were still visible. I felt tears drip down my face as I dressed. I couldn't handle looking at myself anymore so I ran out of the bathroom and to my vanity. I quickly brushed my hair and applied lotion, then I booked it down the stairs. Not once looking back at the mirror.

I smelt bacon and eggs. Yum.

"Morning Kim," I heard a voice say behind me.

I jumped up and turned around to see the voice. It was Jared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He said, sadly.

"It's okay," I replied, sitting down at the dinner table.

Aunt Em smiled and placed a pile of bacon and eggs right in front of me.

"Why does she get first?" Embry yelled out. I never even noticed him.

"Just because," Aunt Em replied.

"Just 'cause what?" Paul whined along.

"Because she's my favourite, besides Sam," Aunt Emily explained.

I laughed, next thing you know everyone else was laughing with me.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Jared whispered beside me.

I smirked at him and replied, "Thanks."

Just then a tall, beautiful girl walked in, "Hi guys. Hi baby," She said, and kissed Paul on the cheek. _This must be Rachel, _I thought. She had the normal Quilette russet skin, black hair that cascaded in curls and brown eyes.

"Oh who's this?" She asked, directing her gaze at me.

"Hi, I'm Kim," I said getting up, to introduce yourself.

"So, this is Kim! Jared has said to much about you," She said, giving me a hug.

"He has?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

We chatted a bit, and I knew I was going to be good friends with Rachel. She was nice, beautiful and sarcastic, just like me, even though I wasn't really comortable showing it yet.

"Hey Rach? Wanna go shopping later?" I asked her through a mouth full of food.

"I live to shop! Of course!" She replied.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! But, the next chapter will be interesting. :]_


	3. Chapter 3

Kar3 B3ar; Ahaha. Yeaappp! Hope you keep reading. :3

Embryforever; Maybe they will. o.o"

SilentTalker2000; Lolol. I'll try my best! Hopefully I keep getting ideas.

Tashalou96; Thanks. Ikr? I feel bad for her.

_- You're lucky I'm sick today, so I have time to write this chapter._

* * *

Aunt Em, Rachel and I paraded around Seattle mall. Our hands full of bags that we had bought. I felt kind of bad, honestly. I told Aunt Em and Rachel that they didn't have to buy me to much, but they insisted. They wouldn't take no for an answer.

We decided to take a break, collapsing on one of the food court chairs. I could feel my feet starting to ache because we've walked way to much.

"Hey, I'll be back. Washroom break," I told them as I ran towards the ladies restroom.

After I finished washing my hands, I walked back out.

"Kim! We totally have to go to that store," Screamed an impatient Rachel.

I have to admit, the stores clothing was just my forte. It was mostly causal wear and had some fancy dresses in the back of the store.

"You have to try this dress on!" Exclaimed Rachel as she shoved a white dress in my face and shoved me into a change room.

"You're not coming out until we see that dress on you!" Aunt Em screamed from the other side.

I groaned and proceded to undress.

The dress was strapless and went just above my knees. It had a sweet heart neckline and an empire waist. There was black floral designing at the bust and at the end of the dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't wear this. It showed brusing and scars on my arms.

"Kim, are you done?" Groaned Rachel.

"Fine, I'm coming out. Be warned I look terrible," I yelled back.

I stepped out and Aunt Em and Rachel gasped.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked.

"What happened to your arms?" Rachel whispered, poking at one of the scars.

"I had an abusive step dad. Please don't tell anyone, especially not Jared" I asked.

"I won't, but you have to tell everyone eventually and what're you talking about terrible? You look amazing! Maybe you could just wear this with a caridgan. I'm thinking a long black one," Rachel rambled on.

"Relax Rach. Kim you look beautiful. Don't worry about Jared seeing. He'll think you're gorgeous no matter what," Aunt Em said.

I nodded, "Can we go? My feet really hurt,"

"Mhmm. I'll just go pay for this, go and change," Aunt Em said.

I ran back into the change room and changed quickly and gave Aunt Em the dress so she could pay for it.

I didn't know when I was going to wear the dress, there was no point actually. I just agreed to make them happy.

We walked into the house carrying a shit load of bags. I saw some of the boys wrestling and thought of an idea.

"Hey Embry, Quil! Help me carry these please?" I yelled out.

They both looked at eachother and then looked at me and nodded a no.

I pouted, and started to cry. I actually wasn't crying for reals, I was fake crying. People always told me I was a good actress. I could cry on the spot.

Their eyes widened and they ran over to me. Taking the bags off my arms gently.

"Stop crying, please?" Quil whispered, leaning down so that he was my height.

"Jared's gonna kill us!" Embry shouted.

As soon as the last bag was off I stopped crying a said, "Thank you!", and skipped inside the house.

Moments later I could hear Embry and Quil behind me, confused as hell.

"How did you get them to do that?" Aunt Emily asked.

"People tell me I'm a good actress," I said smirking.

"That was a trick?" Exclaimed Embry, dropping the bags in his hands, onto the ground.

"Oh come on, it was pretty hilarious. Plus, I'll love you guys forever, since you helped me," I said smiling.

"I can't believe that actually worked. Only Claire could use that on me," Quil said, shaking his head. Claire was my little cousin. She was 4 years old and apperantly had Quil wrapped around her little finger. It was really cute actually.

Just then Paul, Jared and Sam came in.

"Woah Quil, did you go shopping? Are you turning gay?" Paul yelled shocked. That earned a slap on the back of the head, from Sam.

"No, Kim tricked us into carrying her bags in for her," Quil replied.

All eyes turned to me and I pretened to look innocent by biting into an apple and humming.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked, while walking towards Aunt Em and kissing her scarred face.

"She cried," Embry whispered.

"You made her cry?" Jared yelled out, lunging for Embry and punching him in the face. Before anymore damage was done, Paul grabbed Jared in a headlock and dragged him outside.

I instantly felt bad. Embry was bleeding. I think he had a broken nose. I rushed over to the sink and grabbed a wet cloth.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him, as a wiped the blood off.

"Don't worry, we heal really quick. It'll be gone soon," Embry said.

"I still feel bad," I said.

"As I said, don't worry about it," Embry said giving me a hug.

I didn't see Jared for the rest of the day. I felt empty.


End file.
